


apple pie.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Brought To Justice [13]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Steve comes home after a long time working.





	apple pie.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Loki/Steve and just something wholesome and loving

When Steve enters the apartment, the scent of pastry is thick on the air. It’s nearly five in the morning, and he is  _exhausted_ , having stumbled off the jet into New York forty minutes ago after a  _thirty hour_  damn operation, the last of a volley of five missions in quick succession, and he’s… Tired.

Christ, he’s tired.

But–

Inhaling, he slowly moves into the kitchen, and he dips his head inside. Waiting on the table, still warm and steaming slightly, is an apple pie. A slice has been taken out of it, waiting on a table. The pastry is neatly woven, and he takes up the plate and the fork, his bag dropping to the ground with a loud  _thunk_  of leather and equipment.

The first bite is a mix of tart and sweet, and he feels the sugared pastry melt on his tongue, tasting cinnamon–

Steve groans, leaning back against the kitchen counter, and he holds his hand out toward the oven.

Still warm. 

He must still be awake.

Walking down the corridor and dipping his head into the living room, he sees Loki, a glass of wine held so loosely in his hand it’s nearly falling from his palm and onto the ground, his head lolled back. There’s a book on the ground next to him -  _Classic American Recipes_  - and he’s fast asleep, his eyes closed. He’s still wearing his suit - his tie and jacket are thrown over the back of the chair, his brogues and socks kicked off onto the floor, and Steve can see a stack of mostly marked papers on the coffee table on the desk to the side of the room. 

He must have made the pie after working on stuff from NYU, came back in here, and passed out.

Reaching out, Steve delicately takes the glass out of his hand, setting it on the table beside his plate of warm pie, and then he leans in. He sets his hands under Loki’s back and the backs of his knees, and Loki stirs slightly, blinking sleepily at him.

“Oh, Steven, I just– I was going to bed, but you said you’d be home, so there’s pie–”

“I got the pie,” Steve mutters, carrying  him easily out of the living room and in toward the bed. “Were you up marking papers?”

“Astronautics exams.” Steve drops Loki onto the bed, nearly landing on top of him as he drops beside him, and immediately, Loki curls a leg around his own, dragging him closer. “I’m so tired.”

“Me too,” Steve mutters against his neck. “Let’s sleep all day tomorrow.” Loki doesn’t say anything. He’s out for the count. Grinning slightly, Steve closes his eyes, and he lets himself drift into sleep himself.

He doesn’t even take his boots off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Put a ☀️ and a prompt in my ask for a minifill! 
> 
> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
